Plans work y'know
by Lil' Ass Kicker
Summary: Jake's mother comes down, she misunderstands and thinks that their dating- he doesn't have the heart to tell her otherwise. Amy and Jake decide to fake date, to make things worse an unsuspected guest shows up...
1. Chapter 1

**I donnot own Brooklyn nine -nine or any of its characters. **

_**Plans work y'know**_

_**3rd Person**_

He turns back to his mother, who is smiling wide. "Is that you twos thing?" He closes the door.

"One, what is a 'thing' and two, what drugs are you on?" His mother hits his arm.

"I mean-" She flicks his ear, making him wince away in pain.

"That's our thing." He tells her. "She can be very violent."

"Together. You say 'hunny I'm home' and she says 'hunny your home and loud enough to wake angels'." He shakes his head and she shrugs off her coat.

"No, we just mess around."

**I should probably explain this. **

Amy was his girlfriend, in his mothers eyes. It was a mix of regretful words and misunderstanding. He told her they were partners, he realized his mistake too late. He'd explained it to Amy, who agreed plainly to see a smiled on his mothers face. She was a sucker for praise, and penance when her Christan mother did something wrong around her. Amy had been in a mad rush to make his apartment cleaner, more Amy Santiago lived in and fill one drawer with her stuff. Vera, his mother, thought they'd been dating for three years now! **  
**

**Back to the present.**

"Well it should be you guys thing." She stated. "I think it's sweet- no adorable."

"God you sound like Sant- Amy's mum." Jake half whined and half groaned, leading his mom to where Jake knew Amy would be. Jake had to admit, as he looked around... Santiago was a freaking fantastic cleaner.

"Where is she?" Vera asked. "I want to see the carrier of my future grandchildren!"

"I'm leading you to her." Jake stated. "Don't nag me." He made no comment on the grandchildren thing, he'd let her do her own thing. He happened to open the door as he said the words, finding Amy glaring at him.

"That is no way to talk to your mother darling." She spotted Vera and ran over. "Hi, I'm Amy Santiago."

Vera shook her awaiting hand. "I like her already." She murmured to her son, who just smiled. "She's lovely." Amy smiled more. "Hello sweetheart. I'm Vera Peralta- but call me mom or Vera." She pulled the girl into a tight hug, who just stood shocked before relaxing into it.

"You give amazing hugs Vera." She told her, but it felt wrong. "Mrs Peralta-"

"No, call me mom!" Vera demanded, letting her go.

"OK... mom." Amy smiled.

"Are you one of those brawn's?" Vera asked. "Or brains?"

"Both." Jake interjected.

"I love her." Vera hugged her again. "Jake, marry her please?" Amy laughed.

"Trust me mom," Still sounded weird. "Sorry that doesn't grow on me, either. I call my mother Constance." She shrugs. "But anyway, trust me when I say pineapples- I mean Peralta- I mean Jake..." She has got to get a hold on that. "Trust me when I say that Jake has shown no signs of leaving. Isn't that right hunny?" He glared at Amy until his mother turned to face him. She really knew how to twist the knife... the plan was to break up before she left.

"I'm surprised you guys aren't already married- or even engaged." Vera told her. "I know so many people who would be by now."

"We don't want to rush anything." Amy explained. "We want to wait and see where it takes us, right sweetie?" Vera turned back to her son again, not giving him a chance to send a finger Amy's way.

"Yeah, we're um- seeing where the road leads."

"Well, I see that she adores you already!" Vera exclaimed, turning back to Amy. "I hope you feel the same way, it wouldn't kill you to show it once in a while. You've barely said four words to her."

"That's because your son is practically incapable of saying something that doesn't insult, degrade or mock me." Amy jokes, Vera catches on and slaps her playfully.

"Shall we go into the living room?" Vera asked. "Not just standing here like a bunch of sad saps!" She laughs and walks off, beckoning for them to follow.

"Just give us a second alone please." Jake told her and she nodded, he closed the door and turned back to Amy.

"Don't you dare go making baby's yet on me!" Vera's voice called and her heels clicked away.

"Hey," Amy sat on his bed. "I cleaned the entire apartment, don't you dare get annoyed at me."

"You just basically ruined the plan." He tried the keep his voice low. "We were supposed to break up. No, you were supposed to break up with me."

"Well, I like your mom." He groaned. "She seems like a real _mom."_ He sits next to her. "I mean mine was too busy planning her death and having baby's just got in the way, she's still alive y'know." She crossed her arms. "I want to get on your moms good side, please pineapples?"

He frowned. "You had to ruin a good moment didn't you." He throws an arm around her. "No more freaking me out yeah?" She nods.

"Sorry but it was hilarious. You're face," She laughs and falls back onto the bed, sniffing the covers. "I washed these by the way." He glares.

"Maybe you should be my maid."

"Nah," She bury's her face in the covers. "It's no fun after a while, it's like having a baby. Except, I wanna baby one day." She sits up and meets his surprised face. "That smells really nice actually. Who got you that softener?" He looked at her blankly.

"One, what is softener and two, I had softener?" He asks, checking it off with his fingers.

She stands and goes to walk out. "Peralta." He stands and walks to her. "There is no hope in hell I'm sharing a bed with you. You're taking the floor or a mattress." He scoffs.

"Like hell I am."

* * *

He stormed through the door, Amy in tow. "Mom!"

"Vera!" Amy yelled, looking around.

"For god sakes, call me mom Amy!" Vera whined, walking out of his kitchen. "And by the way, this place is tiny. Get a bigger place if you plan on having-" She paused, seeing the look on her sons face. "What did I do?"

"You told captain Holt about us?!" Jake asked, walking up to her. "And the entire precinct." She shrugged.

"I thought they knew." She explained, sitting down. "I mean three years sweetheart."

"Well they didn't." Amy explained, trying to keep her voice calm. "No one knew but you." Amy sat next to her.

"You dunno how many times I've had Gina up to me today-"

"Gina! How is she?" Vera asked, forgetting everything else.

"She's fine." Amy told her, knowing Jake could pop.

"She has said to me, on a numerous amount of occasions, 'have you been boning down with Santiago?'-"

"What is boning down?" Vera asked, again changing the subject. "Is it a new slang for sex?"

Jake put his head in his hands and groaned. "Amy and I are gonna have to fill out a report or some of that shit on this!" Vera forms an 'o' shape with her mouth.

"Jake!" Amy scolded. "Language around your mother." He sighs and she glares.

"Fine, I'm sorry for swearing _mom." _He means to direct it at Amy but Vera takes it instead.

"It's fine sweetheart." She waves it off. "You guys were gonna have to fill out this form sometime right?" He sighs again. "What if you got married? I just helped the push."

"You're right." Amy tells her. "In the future we will have to tell." She stands and goes to Jake, wrapping an arm around him. "Thank you Vera, we probably wouldn't have been able to do that."

He had to give her props, he knew she hated lying to people - especially Holt- she managed to keep her anger down because she didn't want to upset his mother. Jake just knew he was gonna get it later. By the way Amy looked at him he could tell she wanted him to be nice on this, because she obviously wanted to get to know his mother and him yelling and screaming would make her all awkward. He also knew that her relationship with her mother wasn't the best and she wanted a better one with Vera- his mom. Jesus, a look can say a lot...

"Are you not mad at me then?" Vera asked, hopeful. She looked between her son and his 'girlfriend'.

"No," Jake managed. "I agree with Amy." He pulls her into him more and she lays her head on his chest. Vera nodded and walked out. Amy hugged him close.

"Thank you." She whispered.

* * *

He was right, Amy did have a mini go. Plainly because she kind of owed him for not yelling and screaming at his mother, so obviously not upsetting her. So it was a mini go; not full on screaming Spanish and Irish (oh yeah, she knew that too!), spit in your food for the rest of your life, kick you out of the house, refuse to talk to you Santiago. Yeah, she did that once. Well, not spit in his food for the rest of his life. It was once and she threw it away, feeling bad straight after.

Currently it was lying on his bed, telling him what she thought. Then it'd be pity for herself and she'd go to sleep and feel better in the morning, acting like the amazing woman/ 'girlfriend' his mother - and him but he'd never say- thought she was.

"I hate lying to everyone." She told him, patting a spot next to her on his bed. "It feels wrong."

"Sorry fart goblin." He lies next to her on the bed and she hits him playfully while he laughs. "I know it feels wrong but think of it like we're on a mission." She frowns.

"That makes me feel no better."

"Why not?" She looks at him, looking into his eyes and he thinks she'll say something sweet.

"Because that mean's Holt would know and I wouldn't feel bad for lying to my entire precinct!" She looks back up at the ceiling. "Hey Peralta," He looks at her. "I really missed you y'know."

"What?" He's confused, he was only washing up from dinner earlier. His mother had insisted since his girlfriend had 'helped' cooking when in reality all she did was sit on the counter, read a magazine and have a conversation with Vera so she wasn't lonely. "I was only in the kitchen just then." She flicks his ear. "I told my mom you did that, she didn't believe me." She laughs. "Perhaps I should get a sign. Santiago abuses me by... flicking my ear and it hurts."

"Aw, is it a booboo?" She gives him fake sympathy.

"Anyway, when did you miss this?" He points to his face. "I know I'm attractive but you didn't need to miss it-"

"When you were gone for six months. I was scared Jake." He realizes its one of the first times she'll use his first name when they're not around his mother. "You could've died-" He gives her a look.

"I'm alive now aren't I?" They'd forgotten about him admitting his feelings to her, well he'd just shrugged it off whenever she mentioned it. She'd broken up with Teddy when he left, trying to figure it all out. When he came back she'd tried, but he was scared of bad news.

"Do you still-"

"I don't really wanna talk about it." He sits up and she frowns. "It's hard alright?"

"It's hard for me too." She keeps her soft tone in tact and sits up with him. "Feelings I mean. I understanding you wanting to get your head straight." She tells him, leaning on his arm. "You stink."

"I need to go have a shower then." He gets up and she falls back onto his - their in his mothers case- bed. "I have been chasing perps all day y'know?" She wrinkles her nose.

"So you smell of sweat, drugs and urine." She makes a horrified face and sighs. "Go, you're literally reeking of sweat actually..."

* * *

He pokes her side again, normally she'd only mind a little but, she had work in the morning and she was trying to sleep. "Go away or go so help me I will push you off this bed." He sighs and she bury's her face deeper into her pillow. "I didn't even wanna share-"

"Why cause you snore?" She sits up quickly, looking at him with a little fear in her eyes.

"I do?" He scoffs.

"Yeah," She looks quite upset, it annoyed him. He sat up and she followed his movements. "Only a little, it's actually quite soothing."

"Oh crap." She bury's her face in her hands and groans. "Is that why all my relationships fail? I mean, Teddy only stayed the night once... then again he was very drunk." The mention of Teddy makes Jake's blood boil. "Then again, I broke up with him because I like you-" She stops her mumble and hopes he didn't hear.

"W-"

"Nevermind. Can I just go to bed now?" Amy asks and he nods, she lays back down. "Hey Peralta," He lays next to her. "Friends hug each other right?"

"Not in bed." He comments. "But then again, when have we ever been normal?" She smiles and he wraps his arms around her, she snuggles into his chest and he smiles too not letting her see.

"Wanna stay like this?" She asks, hoping for a yes.

"OK," Jake nuzzles his face into her hair. "Hey Santiago."

"Yeah." She sighs, preparing for dreamland.

"You're foot is laying on my special place and it's quite painful-"

"Ew is that what that is?" She asks, moving her leg. "I thought it was your hand or something."

"Nope," He laughs into her hair. "Why the hell were your feet there anyway?"

"When I was a little girl I used to do it, kinda stuck and I am not getting into a conversation at one in the morning."

"It's two actually." He half jokes and is half serious.

"Well then fuck off and let me sleep will you." He laughs and gives in.

* * *

"You look a dog just threw up on you and then kicked Jake in the nuts." Gina comments at Amy's appearance.

"Well I'm so sorry but Peralta kept me up last night." She, just like Jake, realizes her mistake too late. "And can dogs do that?" She trys to cover it up.

"I so did not need that mental picture." Someone comments from behind her, Amy takes no notice and walks off, Gina in tow.

"Neither did I." Gina agrees.

"We didn't do that." Amy defends.

"What? Have sex. You don't need to hide it." Gina tells her, waving it off. "Jake's new status kinda proved it." Amy turned and snatched Gina's phone.

"Fun night last night, even my mom can't hold us back." Amy read, looking closely at the tag. "With Amy Santiago." "Ew. Can't believe he posted that." She scrolled down. "Oh look, all my friends have seen it." She scrolled down. "Oh look," She showed Gina. "My old friend Ronnie commented-" She read it. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh. She's vulgar." Gina took her phone back. "Oh look, your mum commented. Well Ronnie did on your mums behalf." Amy took the phone. "She says-"

"BTW, your mom has totally read this Amy Santiago." They read together.

"That might be a problem." Gina mumbles, Amy storms off. "Are you gonna punch Jake?" She runs after her. "'Cause I'd love to see him get punched." Gina tells her, still following until they reach Jake's desk.

"Hey," His voice is cut short when Amy pokes him continuously. "What did I do?"

"You posted about sex on Facebook!" Amy yells. "My mother- Constance," Amy corrects. "Saw that." She complains.

"Like you care. I thought you said you hated your mom?" He asks, she glares. "Constance."

"I do, but I don't want her seeing that." She explains, sitting on the chair next to his desk. "She always calls me about new dates-"

"I don't think she'll have to now."

"That's not the point Peralta."

"Are you gonna punch him or what?" Gina asks. "That's the _only _reason I'm here." Gina tells him.

"No, I'm not gonna punch him." Jake breathes out a sigh of relief.

"Damn!" Rosa huffs and Gina stomps back to her desk.

"Don't think your off the hook Peralta-"

"Don't break up!" Boyle begs. "It's taken too much hinting to get you two together."_ Oh right, he thinks we're dating,_ Amy thinks.

"We're not breaking up." Jake explains. "Couples have fights." She glares, muttering profanity's under her breath. "Right gumdrop?"

She _hates _pet names. She scowls. "You're in a hole right now, don't dig any deeper." She threats and he throws his hands up in surrender.

* * *

Vera rushes to the pair as they walk through the door. "I heard you two fought today." She exclaims and takes Amy by her arms. "Please don't give up on him, you're such a nice girl. He couldn't do better!" She shakes her. "Trust me, you're the best and he's told me all about how much he adores you."

"Still digging myself a hole?" Jake asks.

"Nope." Amy turns back to him. "Your mum just helped dig you out." She smiles and hugs him. "She totally just told me the truth didn't she?" Amy asks.

"Maybe, maybe not." He enjoys her hug and she bury's her face into the crook of his neck while he does the same but into her hair.

When they break apart she smiles and turns but Vera's gone. "Hey," She drags him to the sofa. "Did you hear a weird voice popping into your conversations today?" He shakes his head. "Hm, well I have. When I was talking to Gina I heard a voice that was really familiar-" Vera's voice stops her.

"Amy!" She runs in. "I almost forgot. You have a visitor." She tells her. "A Ronnie or something, says she's from Long Island or something." Vera shrugs. "She's just like that Rosa at the precinct."

"Ronnie?" Amy asks. "Long Island?" Vera nods. "Blonde, formal clothing?" Vera nodded again. "How did she find me?"

"It's only twenty minutes away." Jake supply's. "You can walk it but I wouldn't advise it." Amy stands.

"Where is she?"

"Bedroom." Jake stands too and follows Amy into 'their' bedroom.

Amy barges into the room. "Ronnie?" She turns. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice way to treat your friends, you haven't changed." She gave her a half a smile and sits on Jake's bed. "By the way, these sheets smell awesome! Where did you get your softener?" Amy throws a pointed look in Jake's direction.

"I don't freaking know!" He exclaims.

"Again. What the hell are you doing here?" Amy asks. "I thought I told you to stay away."


	2. Chapter 2

**I donnot own Brooklyn nine -nine or any of its characters. **

_**Plans work y'know**_

_**3rd Person**_

Ronnie sighs and stands up. "Oh Amy!" She whines. "You know I can't do that."

"I'm not allowed to be seen with you." Amy explains. "I'm NYPD now-"

"Nighty ninth precinct I know," Ronnie says, not caring. "Hot shot boyfriend who _obviously _thinks highly of himself, amazing life, lovely soon to be mother in law-"

"We're not engaged." Amy cut in.

"Yeah, and I don't care." Ronnie tells her. "Do you keep alcohol in here?" She asks.

"As of yesterday yes." Amy points to her side. Ronnie smiles, takes a glass from the pile and pours some into her glass. "Why are you here?"

"You're soon to be mother-in-law thinks you have rainbows coming out your ass and that you ride a pony that shits one hundred dollar bills." She points out. "And, because I've changed." Jake just looked at them blankly. "I'm not the woman you t-"

"I don't care! You ruined my brothers life!" Amy exclaims, and puts her face in her hands. "Get out." Ronnie looks at her confused, Amy took the drink from her hand and put it on the side. "Out." She dragged Ronnie by her arm. "How the hell did you find me?"

"Precinct." Ronnie tells her, stopping her from dragging her. "I didn't want that mental picture by the way..." She scowls and Amy drags her to the door. "Get off!"

"Get out!" She snaps and opens the door, pushing her out. "Don't come back." She slammed the door in her face. She turned back around to face Jake. "Don't ask." He still stood there. "If she turns up at the precinct **again** I'm dead, that is _all _*you* need to know."

She walks off, angry look on her face.

* * *

"Detective Santiago." Holt announced. "My office please." She stands. Amy walks into his office, desperately trying to hide her eyes.

"Yes sir?" She stands straight.

"I'm going to cut to the chase, seeing as you have important work to do." She nods, a little happier. "Ronnie Santiago was here yesterday. Our CCTV camera's picked up her behind you and Gina yesterday while you were at the copier, looking at Gina's phone."

"She was wasn't she?" Amy asks. "Captain can I tell you something?" He nods, making sure the door is closed and he stands by her.

"Of corse."

"She came down to Jake and I's apartment last night."

"And?" He's generally interested now.

"I kicked her out." She tells him, sitting down. "I couldn't do it." Tears brew in her eyes as she realizes. "Couldn't talk to my sister in law, couldn't call my brother to tell him she was... out." She whispers the last words, as if they could hurt her. "I've spent so long hating her captain. But loving her the same because she's my friend and she's my family." Holt hands her some tissues and she wipes her eyes. "Ronnie she just... she said she had changed. Wasn't the woman-"

"Wasn't the woman what?"

"I kicked her out before she could say." She told him. "I told her I wasn't allowed to be seen near her. Set her straight." Holt nods and understands, feeling bad for the crying woman. Though his facial expression stayed in tact.

"Have you considered telling detective Peralta of her past? Assuming he's heard of her." She shakes her head.

"God no." She shakes her head again. "Once again I can't do that." She sighs. "I need her in my life captain." He nods. "But, I don't think she needs me. I think she wants me to do her dirty work or something-" He goes to talk but she knows exactly what he's gonna say. "Maybe she came just to see me." Amy shrugs. "Wants to be the Ronnie Tallie- Santiago before all the horrible tragedy's. Maybe- I need to go back to work anyway." She turns away from him and to the door.

"Santiago." She stops. "Tell detective Peralta." She sighs. "It could make you feel a whole lot better. People find that opening up to those who they love can lift a weight off their shoulders." He informs her. Amy nods, thanks him and walks out.

* * *

_Knock knock knock _

Jake opens the door, smile for the person there. It turns into a small frown.

"Hi," She waves. "I'm back." Ronnie smiles. "Is Amy in?"

"She doesn't wanna talk to you." He throws the door closed and sits back on the sofa with Amy.

"SANTIAGO!" Amy sighs. "You're gonna have to tell your boyfriend sometime!" Ronnie yells.

_Knock knock knock knock knock knock (It goes on...) knock knock _

Jake opens it again, upset he had to get off the sofa. "Hi, SANTIAGO!" She yells, smiling when Jake scowls. "Do you still get those migraines 'cause I can make it worse."

"Yes. Now go away!" Amy walks over, taking Jake's place. "Go away." Ronnie shakes her head. Jake goes and sits back on the couch (sofa), watching as if it was a comedy show.

"I just wanna talk. That's all." Ronnie explains.

"No," She trys to close the door again but Ronnie's foot blocks her from doing so. "Stop."

Ronnie pushes on the door just as Amy gives up trying. The door smashes into Amy's face, her hands fly to her face and she falls on the floor to her knees. Jake pounces up and immediately goes to her aid. He runs off to the kitchen yelling:

"Don't move, I'll go get some ice."

"I'm so sorry." Ronnie whispers, going to step closer. "Are you OK?"

"Get away from me or I swear to god I will rip off whats left of your life!" Amy yells. Jake comes back, frozen peas in hand. Amy presses them to her nose, saying 'thanks'.

"Amy don't you you think this is a little out of hand?" Ronnie ask.

"Gee ya think!?"

"I do, we're so sorry Jake!"

"You hit me what did I do?" Amy asks, crying out in pain still.

"You wouldn't let me in the apartment!"

"You ruined my brothers life!"

"I started our life-"

"Guys, I think I need to go to the emergency room."

"OK." Jake picks her up, bridal style and carry's her downstairs and to his car. "God, you're heavy." Ronnie snorts in laughter and Jake glares.

"Peralta I can walk y'know. I've only hurt my face."

* * *

"Describe injury." Ronnie read aloud.

"You broke my face." Amy tells her, frozen peas covering her words. Ronnie writes _broken nose _and thinks its enough.

"How did the accident occur?"

"My doofus of a sister in law hit me in the face with a door." Ronnie scowls and writes something else down. _Hit in the face with a door. _

"Medical history." Ronnie writes some things down.

"Book worm, nerd-" Amy's glare stops Jake's words. "Sorry hunny." He smiles. She still thinks their dating.

"Have you ever been diagnosed with diabetes?"

"No."

"Kidney disease?"

"No."

"Migraines?"

"Getting one."

Ronnie huffs at the answer and writes it down, she can never tell when she's being serious.

"Are you currently pregnant?" Jake perks up at this.

"No."

"Are you sure you look a little bit puffy?" Ronnie asks, Amy sends a death glare her way and Jake snatches the form and pen from her hands.

"Change migraine to yes." Jake does as he's told, pretty much knowing everything about her now.

"When was your last period?" He asks, looking a little disgusted.

"Next question." Amy snaps, looking as horrified as him.

"Put in progress." Ronnie tells him, leaning back in her chair.

"List all main behavior diagnosis's?" Jake says. "God that's a big word."

"Oh my god what the hell does this have to do with my freaking nose?" Amy asks.

"Episodes of sub- psychotic rage." Jake mumbles.

"Ass." She whispers.

"Possible tourettes..." He trails off, Ronnie laughs and Amy scowls.

"Any skin conditions?" He shakes his head. "Nope." He finishes the form and goes back to the front desk.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Amy." Ronnie trails off, feeling awful. "I shouldn't have came."

"It's fine. You just wanted to see your family I guess..." Amy rearranged the pack on her face, wincing as she did so.

Ronnie nodded, pushing some stray hairs from her face. "How's Carlos?" Amy went still, she hadn't talked about her brother

"He's fine."

"What about Diego and Gabriella?" She asks about her sister in law and brother in law. "They know I'm out?"

"No, they haven't called to tell me to stay away from you or to watch where I go so... don't think they know." She gave her a thumbs up.

"Do they know about you and that dude?" Ronnie asks, pointing to the front desk.

"He has a name."

"Jake." Ronnie murmurs. "You seemed happier yesterday with him, even when you kicked me out." Amy chuckles. "I've missed you." Amy nods. "Does _Jake _know about me? My past and stuff."

"No, he doesn't even remember you."

"You should tell him. Opening up to those who you love takes a weight off your chest y'know?" Ronnie tells her and Amy remembers Holts words to her.

"I will," Amy sighs and looks over to him, he's pointing to her with a doctor by his side. "Just not... yet, not while his mother is warming up to me at least..."

"Do you think you'll get married to him?" Ronnie asks. "Have a child-" She stops herself. "Not let me near that said ch-"

Amy pats her hand. "I can see it happening. But if I do have kids, there is no hope in hell they won't see their auntie Ronnie." She informs her and leans her head back on the chair. "Just don't close a door in their face yeah?" Ronnie laughs and the doctor walks to them.

"Miss Santiago?" Amy looked up at him. "You haven't put down your emergency contact." He tells her, handing Ronnie a form and a pen, obviously knowing Amy was in a lot of pain to do it and she needed to keep ice on her nose.

"Oh, my emergency contact is-"

"Your mum?" Jake asks, going to take the form but Ronnie stopped him. Amy shook her head, then realized how much it hurt and she winced.

"No, you." She tells him, both Ronnie and Jake look at her in surprise. Ronnie had thought her dad, since he'd been there a shit ton more than her mother, or her auntie Amora. "Jake." Jake had thought it was her mother or auntie Amora as well. Sure her auntie Ava was in the top ten. But the top three was her dad, aunt Amora and her brother Carlos according to them. Never Jake."He's been my partner all these years. NYPD and love partner." She had to keep up the act, Ronnie still thought it and Amy could see on the form that Jake was listed as her partner for the past three years. He had to put down who brought her in, why no one knew.

"Oh, OK." Ronnie wrote down his name. "What's his second name?"

"Peralta." Ronnie looked shocked as she looked up at Amy, who's eyes were close to watering from the pain.

"Peralta?" Ronnie asked. Jake nodded as did Amy. "So we have a Jew?" Amy's jaw fell and she hit her. "Jacob Peralta-"

"Jake." He corrected. "Though my full name is Jacob." He rubbed the back of his neck.

The doctor got handed back the form after Amy told Ronnie his number, she knew it off by heart and it kinda shocked Jake. "Thank you. Would you please follow me Miss Santiago?" Amy stood and Jake took her hand. "Your partner may join us for your support," The doctor noticed a cut under her nose, it only bled a little on her face but when he checked the ice pack seconds later it looked like a lot of blood. "She may need stitches." She gasped and Jake had to keep her from fainting as they walked. "The blonde lady will have to wait in the waiting room we'll be near." Ronnie nodded and followed.

"Thanks for getting here so quickly." Jake told him, he kept checking to see if Amy would faint. "She doesn't deal so well in these situations."

* * *

Jake stepped out of the room, he was greeted by Ronnie and his mother within an instant. "A bunch of your colleges have shown up." Ronnie told him. "Boyle, some Holt guy who calls himself a captain, Rosa and Gina." She finishes and smiles. "How is she?"

"She needs stitches." Ronnie grimaces, she hated any type of hospital treatment. "She's not too happy about it." Ronnie sighs.

"I feel awful," She covers her face with her hands and Vera wraps an arm around her. "It's all my fault. If I'd of just kept away." She sighs once more. "Imagine if she got hurt worse than this, I-"

"She didn't." Jake reassures. "She'll be fine, she hasn't got anything else wrong with her except maybe a black eye." It sounds worse than it is. "She's going down in an hour or something. When she comes out don't say a _word _just make her feel comfortable. The doctor says she needs to be relaxed." Vera nods.

"See hunny? No worry's." She looks from Ronnie to her son. "And thank you for not blowing your top."

"Santiago doesn't need the stress. She's already a bossy, stressed out-" He trys to refrain from the next words, knowing Amy would scold him for it. "Mare..." Ronnie smirks a little, hearing the resistance. "I-"

"Thank you for being so cool about this Jake." Ronnie tells him. "I know that your girlfriend hurt probably worries you more than it could anyone else." He nods, trying to seem as if they were romantically involved.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again." She nods.

"Her mother called a few minutes ago, apparently she's coming down. I tried to stop her but she's bringing Amy's dad and," She trys to hold back tears as she says him name. "Carlos her brother." Jake nods, still not actually getting who she was.

* * *

The doctor steps out the room, smile on his face. He walks over to Jake;who was surrounded by his colleges, Ronnie and his mother. "Mr Peralta." Everyone's heads snap to him. "Are you Miss Santiago's partner?" He asks, Jake nods.

"What's wrong?"

He looks behind Jake to the rest of the group. "May we go over here please? You may not want them to know." Jake nods, and follows him a few meters away. "The surgery was a success." Jake smiles, relieved. He wouldn't admit but he was scared shit less. "She's just woken up, she's asking for you." Jake looks a little confused. "She'll be a bit woozy, we're going to move her into a different room." Jake nods, still not understanding what was so private. "She'll be say... dropping truth bombs on everyone. You may not hear it straight away, she'll say it a few times and we've realized if you don't respond she'll get worried." Jake understands now. "She's told one of our finest doctors he was a crashing bore."

It takes everything in Jake not to laugh, he just clears his throat. "When can I see her?"

"As soon as we move her, but she's pretty desperate to see you." He explains. "When we wheel her to the room you can walk along with us but I ask you not to crowd her. So probably only you and a member of family." He nods.

"She doesn't like her mum, then again she isn't here so that's a relief." He ponders. "Her mother is a fickle thing..."

_Stop trying to sound smart and get her ass out of that surgery room... _He thinks. "Thank you doctor." He nods and walks back into her room. His mother, Boyle and Ronnie run up to him when the doctor leaves. "She's fine. Apparently she wants to see me."

"No duh," Ronnie scoffs. "You're her boyfriend." He gives her a thumbs up and a smile. "Idiots."

* * *

Vera holds her hand when she sees her. "Where's Peralta?" Amy asks straight away. "Did he leave?" Her eyes seem to water a little. "He promised he'd stay."

"Oh hunny, he's just gone to buy everyone some coffee." Vera strokes any fly away hairs from her face. "This bun is awful." She shrugs. "Did Jake do it or something?" She nods.

"I couldn't cause they drugged me." She shrugs as well. "So Jake tried. What can you do?" She holds up her hands in the same motion she said.

"Well, he'll be here soon." Vera smiles. "How you feelin'?"

"Eh. I've been better Vera." She pats the hand that lays on top of hers. "I've just had surgery my dear friend." Vera laughs. "What did I say?"

* * *

When Vera leaves, Jake is straight in. "Guess who?" Her expression becomes happier and she beams.

"Jake!" She hugged him when he was close enough. "Where were you? Did the doctors keep you away?"

"No, Costa did." She chuckles. "Still can't believe there's a Costa coffee here." She smiles wider and it makes him do the same. "How you doing?"

"Eh."

"How you feeling then?" He sits in an arm chair, a little disheartened the hug didn't last longer.

"About as good as I look."

"Completely recovered then." He wanted to joke but the woman's just had surgery. It'd be the 99th way to kick a man down, literally.

"You're too good to me." She realized what she said. "When I'm hurt and in need of comfort." She corrects and he smiles. "Hey Jake," Oh crap, is this gonna be a truth bomb. The doctor tried to warn me. "I wish we didn't have to fake it."

"What?"

"Fake being together." He presses the back of his hand to her head, she's not ill... ill-er. "You'd be a good boyfriend." She nods, pulling him in for a hug again. "You care about me." He agrees, even though her wouldn't admit it if she wasn't drugged. "You'd never take advantage of me."

"What are partners for?"

She releases her death grip on him. "When I'm not drugged, I won't remember _any _of this. You know that right?"

"It crossed my mind."

"Good. Just don't forget I said any of this. Because non drugged Amy loves you just the same." She pokes him on the last six words. "Just don't... chicken out yeah?"

"I won't."

"That is if you love her back..." She trails off. "I mean I dunno... I just- thought." He was still close from their hug and he takes the plunge. He kisses her, I know its cliche of him to think fireworks. But he did. Anything was possible at that moment.

"Another goddamn boy, Jesus what's wrong with me?" A voice from behind them broke the moment. The obvious click of heels approached them.

"Mother?" Amy tried to go back off, but Jake stopped her since she'd just had surgery. "You called my mom?"

"No, I talked to Ronnie. I called." This woman looked nothing like Amy. She looked more like Ronnie or someone. "Hi, I'm assuming this 'love' show isn't just Amy being a tart." She extends a hand to Jake. "I'm Constance Henry hyphen ex Santiago." Jake takes her hand. "You must be the Jew- I mean the boyfriend." Jake caught Amy's glare. "Ronnie told me your last name was Peralta." He nods, not understanding where it was going. "Is your father perhaps Andy Peralta would he?"

"I wouldn't know. My father abandoned me before I could know him." Constance's mouth forms an 'o' shape. Amy glares even more.

"I'm not gonna apologize if that's what you want." Constance points to him. "It's not my fault. And I didn't know either." Amy gives Jake _the look. _"It's not my problem." She shrugged. "You have bad 'daddy' problems and she has 'mummy' problems so..." She raises her hands in surrender. "She was a whiny child." She points to Amy. "I think I broke my wrist mummy, we need to go to the doctor-"

"My bone was sticking out!" Amy exclaims.

"You lived didn't you?"

"Dad took me to the hospital."

"When?" Constance asks, nearing closer.

"When he got home from Mexico three days later!" Jake has to say he's a little appalled. What kind of mother would do th- "Ow." She goes to hold her nose but Jake stops her.

"Anyway, I came to see you." Constance looks proud of herself. "I-"

"Dad." She corrects.

"Your father drove all the way from Boston to see you." Constance points out. "Because you broke your nose." She looks displeased. "Ronnie called up claiming you were having surgery." Constance tells her. "Lie?"

"No it's the truth." She grits out. **(I've read so many story's when she has a great relationship with her mother and I wanted to be different. Her dad is nice at least, know why they got a divorce?) **"I needed stitches and everything."

"Eh, could be worse." She smiles as if it's comforting. "Shane asked for you. I told him it was no big deal." She shrugs it off. "Your brother worry's too much, but only ever about _you." _Amy's glare hardens. "Shane used to 'protect' you from me! Can you believe that? When you broke your finger because I let you play on the swing and it broke, not my fault, he took you to hospital himself."

"I did the same for him when he broke his finger." Hardly broke it, more like severed off.

"Good thing to do." It's almost a compliment, but its from Constance so it can't be. "Except he lost his finger. Your fault for bringing him to hospital."

"Your fault for dropping the table on his hand and severing his finger off." Amy back chats. "That's why they couldn't sew it back on."

"Yada yada." She waves her hand, getting rid of the subject. "Oh and guess what?" Whenever Constance asks that it's obvious she has gossip.

"What?" She so doesn't give a shit what her mo- Constance has to say.

"Melissa, Diego-"

"Diego's wife."

"Is fat now. Saw her last week." Amy glares.

"Constance, she's pregnant." She explains and Jake trys not to laugh. "You should know you've been pregnant so many times."

"Well, my lucky star you." _Kinda a compliment..._ Amy thinks. "Were a twin with Carlos. Why did Shane never like him?"

"He used to hit me in my sleep, plait my hair into my bed post-"

"That was funny. You screamed so loud," She laughed. "We had to cut half your hair off!" She laughed so loud Jake was sure the roof would lift. "It was uneven for weeks! Shane used to try and make it look better for her. It was so funny watching him try."

"More than you ever did."

"I brought you extensions."

"My hair was like down to my ass when you did that. And it was a wig, brown wing."

"You still have it." Constance defended. "Do you remember Carlos and Shane's ex Kelsy trying to cheer you up at Christmas by doing their routine."

"God don't start." She holds her head. "I've blocked that out." Jake laughs. "It was awful." Constance laughed along with Jake.

"See I wasn't so bad a mother. I let them do it for you, didn't shrug it off." Amy frowns, Jake pretends he doesn't notice it but it gets him down. Amy just admitted her feelings, drugs aside, and they kissed. He **kinda** _really _wanted romantic stylez now.

* * *

**You all like? Please review, I love Constance at the same time I hate her.  
**

**And I got a review asking if I could see their review as anon. All I have to do is moderate it so... you're safe. I check the moderate reviews thingy everyday, so have no worry's. :) This was written over many, many, many songs from the eighty's. I love that period of time and the music back then. It's just so lovely don't you think?! :) I especially love Yazoo - Only you, it's just so lovely. I want it as my wedding song, I do, don't give a shit what anyone else wants on that front. :P Kidding! ... sort of. **

**I love some of the lyrics (actually all of them) but these are my favorites: "Sometimes when I think of her name, w****hen it's only a game. ****And I need you, l****isten to the words that you say. ****It's getting harder to stay, w****hen I see you." LOVE IT! LOVE THEM! LOVE EIGHTY'S SONGS. **

**(Sorry for the caps there!** **-_- You're probably totally unamused right?) I bet half of you aren't reading this, I never do. **

**Just do me one favor, even if you skim through this alright? REVIEW! I freaking love feedback. :) **

**~ Lil' Ass Kicker (At your service (Sorry I had to do it!)) Love you all for reviewing and for reading. (Oh and by the way: 4,370 words.) Bam! (4,374)  
**

**REVIEW! Yeah you. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**I donnot own Brooklyn nine -nine or any of its characters. **

_**Plans work y'know**_

_**3rd Person**_

"Amy, Amy, Amy, Amy, Amy, Amy." Ronnie chants, running into 'their' room. "Amy, Jake, Amy, Jake, Amy, Jake-" It'd been three days since the incident and Amy had to wear a protective mask, it was a pain seeing as Jake and Ronnie teased her about it all the time.

"Shut up!" Amy groans.

"Jake has a boner." She tells her and Amy sits up, almost falling off the bed. Amy pulls up the covers, checking, when she comes back up she glares. "I lied." She smirks.

"You waspish." Ronnie gives her a confused look. "Likely to make cruel jokes." She explains.

"And you look like a twat in that mask but I don't judge."

"You are so hard hearted." Another confused look. "No sympathy or remorse."

"Well you are bilious."

"How am I always in a bad mood?" Amy asks, feeling particularly foul. "You sadist."

"I donnot get enjoyment out of others pain." Ronnie defends. "Malign."

"I donnot intend to cause harm." Amy now defends. "That is a barbarity." Jake groans and sits up. "Sorry hunny go back to sleep." He shakes his head and gets out of bed, Amy cringes.

"Your so fiendish." Ronnie mumbles. "The evil and cruel one not the clever and difficult, actually that one too."

"I'm leaving." Jake tells them. "I need to get away from you waspish, hard hearted, bilious, malign, barbaric, fiendish insane people like you."

"Don't you wanna hear my news first?" Ronnie asks.

"No." Jake shakes his head and goes to walk out.

"I have a job interview at the nighty ninth precinct." He turns and sits next to Amy on the bed.

"What?"

"What?" Amy's is more fierce. "I'm not even allowed near you and you get a freaking job interview where I work."

"They think I can help out as a receptionist. Except not when kids are around." Amy shrugs. "Duh." She liked to make jokes about her past. "Oh and Shane's talking to Vera." Amy shot up, running out the door. "They know my past more than you do." She smiles at Jake, who sighs and leaves, she follows him out the door.

* * *

Amy ran to Vera. "Is that Shane?" She mouthed to her, seeing as she was on the phone.

"Yes." She mouthed back. "Hold on Shane your sister wants to talk to you. It was lovely to speak to her family." Amy heard Shane say something about it 'being great to talk to her and hope to do the same again soon' before Vera past the phone to her.

"Hey Shane." Amy smiled into the phone when she heard her brothers voice. "Did you like Vera?"

"That not what I'm gonna answer." He sounded annoyed at her. "Why the hell are you in a relationship with a man for the past three years and not told me?" It made no sense.

"I think you mean-"

"I know what I meant!"

"Fine, we're good together. He loves me, I love him. Good enough?" Her brother was a huge softie and always will be. Some sweet talking is fine on him.

"Good." Amy sighs out in relief. "Now tell me about _Ronnie _popping up again. I mean surely it's dangerous."

"For her or for me?" Amy asks.

"Both. You could loose your job and Carlos could find out, you can't keep his wife away from him y'know."

Amy sighs. "I know, but that knuckle head never liked me." She could hear Jake's laugh in the background. "Have you talked to mum?"

"No, she's with you isn't she?"

"Nah, she went to a hotel after I got out the hospital." She smiled at a memory of the hospital. (You know which one I mean.) "She said she'd go home soon. Said she wanted to shop first." Shane laughed.

"That's mum. Plus how mum has enough money to do all of those holidays-"

"Her sister, auntie Amora, is a rich... very well known singer."

"So is Ava." Shane argued. "And she doesn't-"

"Amora shares her money. Plus they are in the same band. It's how they got famous. Duh?!"

"Whatever. Anyway, is Jake there?"

"Why?" Amy got worried. "What are ya doing?"

"I just want to talk to the man for god sakes, I'm not Amora." Amy sighs and turns to Jake.

"Shane wants to speak with you." He gives her a confused and scared look before running to take the phone from her awaiting hands. "Bye." She handed it to Jake. "Weirdos."

* * *

Vera smiled at her. "What?" Ronnie looked scared, it was quite comical. The piece of toast was still in her mouth as she had just bitten into it."Can I ask you something?" Ronnie nodded, putting down her piece of toast. "What did you do that made Amy dislike you?" Vera didn't _want _to ask- OK scratch that. She wanted to ask, she was curious. "I only ask for her well being." That's a lie. "And because I'm nosy."

"It's past, I'm trying to get her to warm up to me again. We used to be best friends."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Amy is getting dressed. Jake is on the phone, it's just me." Vera told her. "You can trust me. I won't tell, I'll even throw in a baby photo of Jake's for ya." She gives her a cheeky grin. "At least your name?"

Ronnie sighs. "Veronica Tallie-Santiago." Vera smiles, a real one. "If I tell you something you swear not to tell a soul."

"Of corse." Vera trys to get a closer hearing range. "Is this why Amy doesn't like you?"

Ronnie nods. "I was married to her brother Carlos. Amy and I were best friends, still were until..." Her eyes brew with tears, Vera pulls her into a hug. Ronnie sniffs and wipes her eyes. "If Amy's mother was here she'd tell me to stop crying and start acting like a Santiago." She chuckled.

"You were still friends until what?" Vera asks.

"Until I left." She felt awful for those five years she couldn't didn't see _any _of her family.

"Where did you go? Could you not come back?" Vera asked, Ronnie shook her head.

"I could hear Amy and Jake all the time. When I came out I heard Amy being so upset, so I went to Long Island." Ronnie told her. "Good life there, but I only stayed a week. I had to see someone. Amy never told my husband I was out."

"Out of where?" Vera asks. _This girl sounds like shes full of bullshit, maybe she's telling the truth. Why do I care? Amy hated this woman- shut up and listen! _Vera's conscience screamed at her.

"The nighty ninth precinct's jail."

* * *

She sniffs the covers. "Hey Jake." She lays a restless hand on her stomach, still keeping the nice brown bed spread near her nose.

"Yeah." He looked at her actions. "Please god don't ask me where I got the softener again." She laughed and he sat cross legged next to her. "Or ask if I did have a boner this morning. Not true by the way!" She laughs again.

"I wanted to ask if you know about Ronnie." She was going eyeball to eyeball, except they weren't in a fight.

"You asked me not to," He shrugs. "Figured it's important to you." Shes kind of touched he'd do that, or not do that. She smiled and sat up to face him. "When you wanna tell me you will, right?" He asks. "Or is it a big, big, big secret you can't tell anyone-" He stops when he sees how close they are. "Hey," He gives a small smile her way, she gives one back. Their nose to nose, smiling like a bunch of fools. "What ya doing?"

"Thank you." She smiles wider. She always wanted to be independent and beholden to no one, well she was a little now. "Count your blessings I didn't forget the hospital." His eyes widen. "Yeah, I remember." She smiles wider, if it was possible. His eyes flicker from her lips to her eyes and back and forth. "Can I kiss you again?" She whispers. His nod is small but sharp.

They both meet in the middle, the fireworks go off. Everything is perfect.

Until she wakes up. "Amy! Amy! Get up!" Jake shakes her, she opens her eyes slowly. "You fell, almost fainted, after I told you I didn't look up Ronnie."

"So that part was true?" He nods. "What happened?"

"I dunno, you seemed really stressed. I told you and you basically fell into my arms."

"Why am I in bed?" She asks, pulling back the curtains. "When did I basically faint?"

"An hour ago at the office. I had to log your ass back home." He tells her. "Perhaps you should sleep some more, Ronnie's just gone for the interview. I'll tell Holt you aren't feeling too good." He stands from his kneeling position.

"Riveting." He looks at her in confusion. "There is no way I fainted." She goes to stand but falls back, he helps her sit back down. "Jake I have something to tell you."

"What? What's wrong?" He asks, sitting next to her. "You look really pale, are you OK?" She shakes her head.

"Help me to the bathroom." His eyes widen and he does as he's told, making sure she doesn't faint again. "My mask is pissing me off badly." She tells him, taking it off but feeling pain straight away. "Do my pills say anything about feeling faint?"

"I think so why?" She kneels but the seat, pushing to lid up. "Oh crap."

She gags and he runs out the room, appearing seconds later with a hair band. He puts her hair in a scruffy ponytail, seeing as he only learnt how to a few days ago when she had surgery and he forgot mostly. It was so simple.

"Are you alright?" He asks. "Do you want someone else? I'm really not good in these situations." She waves her hand, signalling no. "Really?"

"You dare leave me and I kill you right here right now." Amy threatens. "That's a Peralta guarantee."

"Stranger things have happened." He mutters and rubs her back. "Still feel bad?"

"No shit, I'm heaving over a toilet and you ask if I still feel bad." She remarks. "It's taking all my strength not to hurt you right now."

"Sorry, just not good at this." She actually pukes a little and he retches. "Where is that coming from?"

"My gut!" She throws up some more, making horrible sounds.

"It's OK." He gags now. "God that is not the best is it?"

"Try letting it come out your body." She throws up again. He kneels to her level and carries on to rub her back.

"Think you'll be OK in the morning?" He asks.

"Yeah," She throws up some more. "Because I'm gonna be dead."

* * *

Dialing tone really are a fickle thing. Santiago was in bed, sleeping soundlessly. Jake was currently trying to get through to_ someone_ at work. He'd tried Rosa, she told him to get his ass into work that second before hanging up. Gina was no hope, she told him the same. When Jake tried Terry he carried on about why Jake should be in work, regardless on whether or not Santiago was ill. He didn't know how bad it was. Tried Holt, no answer.

"Hello." Boyle!

"Boyle, listen I need you to talk to Holt."

"Why, whats wrong?" He asked, Jake could hear the worry in his voice.

"Santiago- Amy... is ill. She's throwing up a lot, she's just gone to sleep, she can barely stand, she fainted earlier you saw her! She's really not good, I need to stay with her." It really was begging to the best of his ability, it was a very rare occurrence that he'd beg. To anyone. "She looks worse than usual."

"Fine, I'll talk to him." Boyle sighed. "Look after your girlfriend when she's really, really ill is a good reason anyway. Holt wouldn't want her being sick alone."

"Thank you." He pressed end call and went back to the bedroom.

He looked at her sleeping form and smiled, he went around the apartment searching for his mother or someone. "Mom?" He walked into the kitchen and saw a yellow note. "Of corse it's yellow." He muttered, Jake picked it up and decided he actually _wanted _to know what was written.

_Gone shopping, if I'm not back when you get home read this. If I am, ignore it and throw it away. In fact if I am home I should throw this away. Anyway, don't eat a bunch of crap. And if your making me grand-kids when I'm not here and I happen to stumble across your room, put a tie on the door. :) ~ From Vera (mom to the **both **of you.) xx_

Oh how he was temped to put a tie on 'their' bedroom door. He put the note back down and went to the fridge. "Eat crap," He huffed. "Who does she think I am, like I would do that in front of the sick woman- oh chocolate!"

* * *

Amy groaned, rubbing at her eyes. Such a nice dream, after she was sick she was better... she kissed Jake and their two children goodbye to go off to work, she had to get in earlier than her husband because of- wait what? She sat up. "I need to see someone, therapist." She looked at the time. "Urgently." _3PM. _

"Peralta!" She called, climbing out of bed. She felt all the blood rush to her head. "Peralta!" She opened the door and looked around. "Anyone? Peralta?" She heard running, obviously Jake.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" He asked. "Go back to bed, now." He pointed to the door of 'their' bedroom and hopped on the spot.

"Whats wrong with you?" She noticed the jumps. "Did you wet yourself or something?" He stops.

"No, you were sick." She groans. "I took the rest of the day off to take care of you." She snorts.

"Yeah right. You just wanted a day off, you used my pain as some help."

"I take offense to that." He points at her. "You offend me." She smiles at little and he drags her back to bed. "You feeling any better?" He asks, letting her slide in.

"A little, I needed to get it out of my system." He nodded, tucking the covers into her and sitting next to her. "Thanks for not teasing me out it."

"You started crying when you finished, I would've felt worse than ever." He shrugs. "I'm not good with that stuff." She smiles a little. "I have no experience in crying girls." He smiles at her. "You're good practice Santiago." He 'boop's' her nose and she laughs.

"Thank you." She lifts her hand from the covers and places it on his. "For being there, and for staying." He nods, noticing about their hands fitting together perfectly. He knows its cliche, but its true.

"I hate seeing you this ill so, I'd do whatever it takes to keep you as good as possible." He has to stop being so nice, it's weird. "You're my partner and friend." She fakes a smile. The words pang in her chest and she fights tears.

Little does she know he faked the smile of his too when she didn't protest. She was climbing the walls, the same as him.

* * *

It'd been three days since Santiago's upset immune system, sorry I like to sound smart when I really aren't (see how awful that was!), six days since her nose was operated on and one day since the stupid mask had been off.

Ronnie was still coming against a brick wall, meaning no progress on Amy liking her more. Amy was caught between a rock a hard place, the decision on whether or not she should tell Jake her feelings was really getting her down. She was beleaguered, meaning she was having a lot of problems. On the Ronnie front she was bogged down, so involved that she couldn't get out. Just like on the Jake front.

Amy wanted to tell him about Ronnie, her feelings, everything. She wanted to tell her family the truth about Ronnie being back. You could say her riddle right now was 'it never rains but it pours' meaning one bad thing happened, followed by some more.

Ronnie was a cloud on the horizon, no kidding there. Amy was in a hard row to how, or at least that's what her mo- Constance- told her. Jake had a dilemma.

Confusing huh? *Insert millions of nods.* :)

Gina scurried over to her, checking Holt wasn't looking. "Hey Amy." She drawled our her words.

"Hey Gina." Amy looked up from her paper work to her college. "What's up?"

"You know how you were sick a few days ago?" Amy nodded.

"How can I ever forget is the question."

"No it's not." She shakes her head. "Anyway was it in the morning?"

"I don't know." Amy stated. "Jake would, he brought me home." She shrugs. "Ask him." Gina scowls and goes to Jake.

"Hey Jake." He eyes her for a minute.

"What do you want?"

"Knowledge," She points to her head. "I know you haven't got a lot but it's one question."

"OK."

"Was Amy sick in the morning a few days ago?"

"At around ten AM why?" _His confused face is so funny, I have to get a picture of that someday. _

"Just wondering." She walks back over to Amy. "It was at ten in the morning."

"Why do you want to know anyway?" Amy asks. Gina ignores he question.

"Amy,"_ Confused look of hers is funny too. I don't see it often enough._"This question is purely for research OK?"

"OK..."

"When was your last period?" Amy hits her and rubs the back of her neck straight after. Gina waits.

"A few days ago." She mumbles.

"Oh," _Shit I owe Rosa ten. _Gina stands straight and looks around. "Well," She gives her a thumbs up. "At least I can say your not pregnant." _Maybe I said that a little bit loud._ Everyone was looking at the pair, especially Jake. He had wide eyes and his mouth was gaping open. Gina turned back to Amy after checking that **_everyone's _**eyes were on them, Amy looked embarrassed as hell. "Sorry." Amy stood and stormed out the room, Jake on her trail. "Crap, maybe I shouldn't have yelled that." Rosa walked up to her, hand out.

"Ten." Rosa demanded, Gina slapped it into her hand.

* * *

Vera had been on the phone to the girl for the past ten minutes, she was hysterically mad. "Calm down- no calm down- calm." She had tried. "CALM IT SISTER!" She yelled, the yells stopped. "Is Jake with you?"

"No, I've hidden." Vera sighed.

"Amy, you need to go back to work. I don't see why your so annoyed about this." She really didn't. "I get you being embarrassed-"

"I really am! Jake heard, he probably thinks I though I was and never told him."

"Just calm down." Vera tried again. "It'll be fine, trust me." It seemed to calm her down a little. "Just talk to him yeah?"

"OK. Thanks Vera."

"No problem. You've kind of became a daughter to me, just talk to him and explain it. Sing bloody Christmas carols if you have to, just make up. No one will say a word, except Gina. She'll probably say sorry."

"OK," Amy sighed. "Thank you for being there. Even when I yelled down the phone at you." Vera smiled into the phone. "And it's Easter tomorrow and he's Jewish."

"Go to work." She ordered, determined to not let Amy hear her smile. You can hear it sometimes y'know? "And don't you think I know he's Jewish!?" Amy laughed down the phone.

"Bye."

* * *

"Close the door lightly Santiago! It's getting repainted tomorrow! My mum has to stay in for it by the way. Jake told her, looking up from the TV screen. "You alright? You ran off and refused to talk to me, did I do something wrong?"

"No." She smiles. "I was just deciding to see if you were mad at me." Lie. "I didn't think I was by the way-"

"I know." She nods. "Gina told me, she was really upset about loosing some money to Rosa." He shrugs. "Oh, your dad told you to call him."

"My dad called?" Amy asks, suddenly interested. "Why?" She walked to him, sitting next to him on the couch. "Did he sound angry or happy?"

"Happy."

"Excited or just happy?"

"Just happy." He shrugs. "Sorry Santiago, all I know is he called and asked for you." He throws his hands up in surrender.

She groans. "Oh well, at least he's the parent I like." She walks over to the coffee table, picking up the phone and dialing a number.

"Hello," A croaky voice says. "Who is calling?" He clears his throat.

"Dad?" Amy asks. "It's Amy, you called-"

"AMY! It's been so long, how are you?" He asked, perking up considerably. "How's the boyfriend? How is the job? Dare I ask how is your mother?"

"Everything is fine. Mum's as catty as ever, still bitching about how you left her." It felt so good to hear his voice, five years is a long time to wait. "Why did you call after so long?"

His voice darkens. "Ronnie's out of prison."

* * *

_**None of her family knew, but her father does. I have tons to say but I can't be assed. But I mostly want to say, Happy Easter! Have a great day tomorrow, sorry about any English. Sorry it took so long to update! Thanks for all the reviews, all the follows. It means so much to me that you all like it, well not all but whoever does like it. Just thanks so much! (AND I LOVE THE BIG BANG THEORY!) :)  
**_

_**~ Lil' Ass Kicker. xx :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I donnot own Brooklyn nine -nine or any of its characters. **

_**Plans work y'know**_

_**3rd Person**_

She pretends to be surprised at the news. "What?" She asks, it failed a lot. She's more shocked he knew than anything else. "How did you find out?"

"I have my sources." She could see his smile as he said it. "I'm a very sly, very rich man sweetheart." She doesn't care about that right now. "And also," She prepared for the worst. "You know she's out." There it is!

"I don't-"

"Don't lie to me. You're mother may say she knows you best but that's bullshit. She was never there enough and I stepped up, so I know you way more. I know when your happy, upset, angry and when you want to be left alone. So tell me, have you seen her?" She was tempted to say no.

"Yes," She sighed. "I'm so sorry dad-"

"Don't be." He always liked Ronnie. "She called me earlier, that's how I know. She told me everything, I understand why she did what she did. You and I and Shane are the only ones who know she's out, so we keep that to ourselves." She nods to herself. "Does your boyfriend know about her?"

"Only that's shes here." Amy looks back to Jake, who took no notice in the conversation. "They get along well, I asked him not to look her up. He didn't, said it was important to me so he didn't."

"Good man." She could hear her fathers smile. "What's his name?"

"Jake." She smiles into the phone. "Jake Peralta."

"Well, tell him hi and tell him that he's a good man for me."

"You can yourself, he's right here." She heard her fathers protests but chose to ignore them. Amy handed the phone to Jake. "It's my dad."

* * *

He scowled at her when she walked into 'their' bedroom and sat on 'their' bed, brushing her hair. "Hi."

"You're evil."

"How? My dad is the nice one."

"Yeah, but your mom came on the phone. She broke into his house _again _to borrow a pan. Who does that?"

"Constance doesn't break in, one of the guards at his house think she's fine to go in. My dad counts it as breaking an entry but can't prove it." He sighs. "You taking a shower tonight?" She asks as he stands.

"Yeah, why? Thinking of joining me?" He jokes. "I know I'm irresistible." She laughs.

"Yeah, OK." He puts a hand over his heart.

"Ah, my 'girlfriend' offends me so terribly." He acts offended and sits back down. "A kiss would keep my heart from dying out!" She laughs.

"Alright." His closed eyes snap open wide. "Pucker up Peralta."

No words after that, just silence. She pecks his lips and stands, trying to ignore the sinking feeling that it wasn't longer. "I need another one, that was so short."

"Fine." She sat and Amy kisses him again, letting it linger a little. She felt him pull her close when she sat, she was half way on his lap by now. "That OK?" She asks, whispering for some unknown reason.

"Yeah." He smiles widely and she does the same, pulling him in for another kiss. This time she gets pulled fully onto his lap and, by pure accident, they fall back and she yelps.

"Ah!" She falls off him and off the bed. "Ow." He laughs and goes to her side.

"You OK?" He helps her stand.

"Yeah, my lips kinda hurt now. Dunno if I'll ever be able to kiss any other man." She's kinda happy if that'll ever happen. "Only you now." He pulls her close, them still standing.

"That's fine by me."

* * *

She barged into the house. "AMY!" She's happy, finally. "AMY!" She calls, Ronnie walks into the kitchen. Vera is over the stove, cooking some amazing meal that Ronnie will sink her teeth into for sure. It was like she lived there now. "Is Amy here?" She asked. Vera shook her head.

"Said she had to go off with Jake on a date. It was kinda odd, yesterday they seemed so much happier than normal after he got off the phone to her dad. I mean, after they came from their bedroom they were so happy. I wonder what happened yesterday... " Ronnie's eyes widen.

"I think your son will maybe make a lot of noise tonight. Glad I don't live here." She mumbles.

"Are they gonna have sex?" Vera asks. "He told me the rooms were sound proof but I don't know if it's true. Gina used to own this place. _Gina." _

"I don't know who Gina is." Vera nods. "So you're eating by yourself huh?" Ronnie walks to the counter, sitting on it. "I could help eat it." Vera smiles and laughs.

"Of corse you can. Anyway, you seemed excited when you came in? Good news?" Ronnie perks up.

"Yup, I got the job as a receptionist. So I don't have to scrounge off benefits anymore." She claps herself. "I hated doing that, it felt awful."

Vera nods. "I know what your saying." They got along so well, and they were the most unlikely pair.

Ronnie was ex-con, blonde, fancy, teased Amy ever chance she found, no sympathy, hard ass business woman. Vera was brunette, law abiding, stay at home cook, no shame, loved Amy to pieces, shouting, half the time quiet mother. Whenever you put the two together it caused chaos or a lot of food missing from the fridge. "How?" Ronnie asks. Vera pulls something out of the oven and Ronnie takes in the scent. "When have you been on..." Ronnie doesn't know how to phrase it.

"When Jake's father left," Ronnie nodded. "It was hard. I had to juggle being a parent and keeping my job in tact." Ronnie nods. "It was awful, I had to explain to him about everything his dad would do." _Crap I'm gonna cry this is so sad. _Ronnie thinks. "He cried a lot when he found out." Ronnie's heart broke. "He'll never admit it," Vera puts on a smile. "I think Amy knows though."

"How do you think?"

"Whenever its mentioned. Crying or his dad," Ronnie nods. "Amy will take his mind off it straight away," Vera clicked. "Like she knows what pushes his buttons. Once someone mentioned about whether or not men cry about that stuff. Y'know, feelings and loss." Ronnie nods again. _Amy told me this story I swear it. _"Jake seemed to kind of go quiet and his eyes apparently filled with water or something. He looked close, I didn't notice." She points to herself. "No clue, I mean... she immediately took him outside and talked to him. It was a few days ago at the bar down the road I think."

"Ah."

"Charles, Rosa and Gina came down." She remembers. "I watched them, his back hunched up, he held his head in his hands. When he came back in he looked ashamed, Amy took him back outside. Talked, came back in and he was fine." Ronnie hops off the counter and to the cupboard.

"That's kind of incredible how she does it huh?" Ronnie asks, Vera nods. "That guy loves her to pieces, and you do _know _the secret right?" Ronnie asks, pulling out two plates.

"What?" Vera trys to recall. "That their faking dating?" She asks. Ronnie nods and Vera places some food on both plates

"Yeah-"

"Yeah, I know." She smiles cheekily. "I love screwing with them." Ronnie laughs. "But I know they kissed last night."

"Really?" She asks, bringing both plates to the living room and placing them on the dining table. Vera follows, salt in hand.

"Yup, I think their on a real date. I mean Amy asked him about it all." Ronnie's eyes widen. "She asked 'what should we tell your mother? I hate lying to her'-"

"Amy's like that." Ronnie sprinkles salt on her dinner, she than hands it to Vera and she goes into a cross legged position. "We need forks." She stands up and goes to the kitchen, reappearing with some in hand.

"Well now their dating for real." Vera laughs, switching on the TV. Ronnie goes back into her cross legged position and balances her dinner on her lap. "Amy said a load of stuff to him, and they decided they'd tell me after tonight." Ronnie gasps, physically gasps. Like a little girl. "I'll look forward to that."

"Hold up-" Vera looks at her. "How did you hear all this? Isn't their room 'sound proof' or something?" Ronnie asks.

Vera shoots her a look. "I told you. _Gina _used to live here, that girl has no shame." Ronnie shrugs. "Also their not as quiet as they think they are." Ronnie bursts out in laughter which causes Vera to do the same. "Just eat your dinner and pretend this conversation never happened."

* * *

They heard the whispers and Ronnie shut off the tap, she ran back to the couch and pretended that she'd been their all this time. Vera went to protest but Ronnie's glare silenced her. "What are we gonna say- hey!" Amy exclaimed, waltzing through the door. "Ronnie what are you doing here?"

"Vera cooked and Patrick Swayze is on the TV." Ronnie explains. "We acclaim over him a lot, better with good food and good company." Ronnie smiles. _She's good at acting like she knows nothing. _Vera thinks, eying Ronnie. _Lucky bitch is an ex con of corse she's good at it! _Vera puts on a smile, Jake walks in and spots her.

"Seriously mom what drugs are you on?" He asks, she drops her smile. "Never mind." He looks at Amy, who smiles sheepishly. He looks back at them. "We have something to tell you."

Ronnie leans back in her seat, intimidating look on her face. "Do tell." Vera copies her motions.

"OK..." Jake trails off. "We lied to you." Ronnie pretends to look confused.

"How so?" Vera asks.

"We _weren't _dating." Ronnie gasps and Vera places a hand over her mouth in fake shock. "We only got together yesterday."

"Why would you lie?" _That sounded so fake, he saw right through it._

"You knew already didn't you?" Jake asked. Vera nodded and Ronnie's eyes widened. "How did you find out?"

Vera sighs. "Well, its rather obvious. Until now," She trails off. "But you're together now so it doesn't matter!" She smiles fondly. "Have you guys eaten?"

"I could eat." Ronnie tells her. "Some more of that great stuff from earlier."

"Not for you." Vera states, standing. "Amy?"

"No thank you Vera. I'm stuffed from dinner." She smiles. "We went out."

"Oh, where?" Vera asks, clapping her hands and getting excited. "Was it a nice place?" Jake and Amy exchange a glance and smile before turning back to face her.

"Rooftop of the precinct." Amy tells her. "It wasn't the roof we were thinking of but it was enough." She smiles to herself.

Ronnie looks between the two. "I should go... I don't think I've ever seen Amy this weird. And I'm her sister in law and friend." She stands. "Good to see you so well Vera." Vera hugs her a kisses her cheek.

"Don't be a stranger. I'm sure I'll need some company now that these two aren't lying about dating." She winks at all three of them.

"Amy," Her beady eyes trained on Ronnie. _God she watches me carefully. _Ronnie thinks, smiling at the woman. "It's nice too see you happy for a change." Amy's once excited eyes now go into confusion. "You keep her happy Jake." She walks past them, out the door with no other words.

"That was weird. Even for her." Amy points behind her to the door. "She made it sound like she was going somewhere and never going to see us again." She walks off. "I'm gonna get changed and go to bed, it's Thursday tomorrow so we have work." She points between herself and Jake. "Night Vera!" She hollered.

* * *

Jake set down the file. "Christ that was boring." He mumbles, picking up another. "How can Amy actually do this more than I do?" He scoffs, opening it up.

"Because Amy has motivation." Amy pipes up. He scowls just a little and she beams.

"Motivation my ass." He picks his pen back up. "This is the most boring thing I've ever done in my life." Amy raises an eyebrow. "It tops that conversation with Ronnie about lampshades."

"She was drunk... I think. You can't tell with Ronnie." Her smiles falters a little. "What about the one with the fork?"

He trys to remember... almost got it... "Nah I got nothing there."

"How can you not remember?"

"Quite easily." She rolls her eyes.

"She told us about the different types of forks. How to hold them?"

"Still got nothing." He leans back in his chair. "Was it last week?"

"No."

"Then I'm coming up blank." He shrugs. "Never mind."

"Can't believe I still have nightmares about one of the ways she told me to use a fork and he gets off..." She grumbles.

* * *

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring. _

_"Hi, you've reached-"_

Amy holds the phone from her face, hanging up. "Huh?" She dials the number again.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring. _

_"Hi you've reach-"_

End call. "Hey Jake," She calls, making him come running. "Have you heard from Ronnie in a while?" It'd been a week since their first date. "I kind of have to talk to her about something important."

"No, sorry." She sighs and dials the number again, going into a cross legged position on the couch.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring. _

_"Hi, you've reached Ronnie- ahem- Veronica Santiago please leave a message. However if this person is calling for someone that isn't me, then don't leave a message." _

Amy waited for the beep. "Hey it's Amy. Call me back when you get this Ron, kind of worried and I have to ask you something important... bye." She hung up, turning back to Jake. "No answer." He shrugs, but he looked very guilty. "Peralta, what did you do?"

"I may or may not have said something and she may or may not call back until she thinks you told me what she did to make you hate her." She throws a pillow at him, smiling in victory when it hits him in the shoulder.

"Why would you do that?" Amy asks, frowning once again. "What did you say?" He goes and sits next to her.

"Tell me what you did." He shrugs. "She freaked out and said only if you said you told me what happened than she'd talk to us, meaning you." She holds her head in her hands.

"Why would you do that?" She asks again. "Are you _that _desperate to know?" He nods.

"It kinda is a bummer to not know when everyone else seems too." She nods.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Just don't go telling Holt that I still see her, I will but not yet." She looks at him fully, taking her head from her hands. "And don't hate me."

"Why would I hate _you_, that's i-"

"She went to prison." She cuts him off. "She took something very valuable to my family..." He looks confused. "She got three years, then she assaulted a detective and got another two." She tells him, watching his mouth gape open and shut. "I was that detective." She closes her eyes. "I told her that Carlos, my brother and her husband, was filing for a divorce." She avoids his gaze now, eyes open. "She lost it and may or may not have hit me a few times."

"W- How- I-" He has nothing to stay. "Can you forgive her? What did she steal?"

"She stole a certain thing called Kitty from my brother Shane and his wife Melissa..."

"No," It all clicks. "Why?"

"Trauma, she regretted it soon after. She gave her back after making them think she was dead, Kitty wasn't dead though."

"Trauma of what?" He knows its a lot of questions but can you blame him.

"Her baby died the night that she did it. It was the anniversary of her daughters death, four years before this new death." She stands, wiping any trance of tears from her eyes. "All you need to know is that she's fucked up and she's my sister in law."

"But Carlos filed for a divorce..."

"She didn't sign the papers." Amy explains. "The only reason I'm still talking to her is to get her to sign them, Carlos is in a great relationship with no one at all. If she signs them I will have nothing to do with her ever again." It's kind of scary to see this side of her. "She can be a maniac and I need her out of my life."

Holt was right, it did feel a bit better after admitting it to someone you love. "Oh, so after she's signed that's it?" Amy nods.

"One hundred percent. I want her out." Amy states. "If we get to close to her she'll throw you back, she had some serious 'daddy problems' and 'mommy problems'. It screwed her head up, we need to go from her reality-"

"What reality?"

"The one where everything's OK!" Amy states. "She thinks I forgive her for it, I went through some serious shit when I thought Kitty was dead. I was so close to that baby, literally. When she was born I was the only aunt she wouldn't cry around. She'd look happy," Amy looks proud. "Ronnie isn't allowed near her and I'm not allowed near Ronnie." He just stares at her, he's never seem this side. "My dad thinks she's still the lovely little thing."

She really needs to rethink her plans.

* * *

**Hi, this chapter was kind of focusing on Ronnie and Vera. And some Amy*Jake, quite some. I got a review saying about it seeming like a different story. How? I mean can I have an idea so I can improve it maybe? **

**Thanks. **

**~ Lil' Ass Kicker xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I donnot own Brooklyn nine -nine or any of its characters. **

_**Plans work y'know**_

_**3rd Person**_

_**Two weeks later  
**_

She sets the bags down, goes into her purse, and Amy pulls out her phone. She opens up her contacts, eager for the name she wants. **  
**

_R _

She clicks on her name and presses the phone to her ear.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring-_

"Hello."_ Finally!_

"Ronnie, it's Amy." Amy heard her sigh. "I need to talk to you about something important." She walks around, looking in rooms for anyone. "Come over now."

"Did it ever occur to you that I might be busy?" Ronnie asks, Amy could see her flailing her arms around as if to make a point.

"I'm sorry." She says sarcastically. "Are you busy?"

"Well no-"

"Then this conversation is stupid." Ronnie groans. "Ass here now." Amy demands, ending the call and placing her phone on coffee table and going to the bags on the couch. "How much did I buy?" She asks herself, ponders it and shrugs. "It's my dads credit card." She goes into one of the bags and pulls out an item. "And people say I don't remember numbers." She 'pfts' to herself and places it back in the bag.

A knock on the door interrupts her thoughts. "God that was quick." Amy stands and goes to the door. "Ron, you really are quick nowadays- oh." _Shit that isn't Ronnie. _

Amy's mouth gaped open and shut. "Constance?" She closes the door a little, leaning on it. "How- um- how can I help you?"

"I'm not a sales woman, for god sakes." Amy sighs. "I'm your mother." Amy grumbles and opens the door wider, letting her mother in. "Were you expecting someone else?" She asks, letting herself in. "You seemed to be wanting someone else."

"Constance I wanted everyone else but you to be at the door." Constance sighs and sits on the couch. "I thought you went home."

"Nope!" She exclaims. "Hell no. I have a question."

"If I answer it will you leave?" Amy asks, stepping away from the door but leaving it open. Constance rolls her eyes and smiles.

"When are you and that young man getting spliced?" Amy's facial reaction stayed un-impressed and annoyed, in tact you might say. A bit like captain Holt actually.

"Go away." Amy goes back to the door. "We'll talk later." Constance looks around, ignoring her.

"You went shopping huh?" Amy nods. "Buy anything nice?"

"Some stuff." Amy tells her. "Why do you ask?"

"It's Saturday, of corse you're out shopping." She knew how to change a subject fast, Amy had to give her that. "Daddy's money?" Amy nods. "Of corse." Constance holds up her hands in surrender. "You always did take money off him fast." She stands. "Bit of a gold digger if you ask me..."

"Well no one is." Amy drags her to the door. "I am not looking forward to seeing you anytime soon." Constance walks out the door. "Goodbye." She slams it shut. "Noisy bitch." She mumbles and goes to her bags, sorting through them. Minutes later she gets a text.

_Just seen Veronica, donnot answer the door. ~ You're MOTHER. _

It was indeed from her _mother _and she had seen Ronnie. _Great. _

Amy text back fast.

**No worry's. -_- Not like you'll ever have any... ~ Your annoyingly persistent daughter. **

Her mother really got up on her grill, is that the right thing to say? She really never knew when to stop.

_I didn't even know she was out of prison. Lock away your daughters and sons. :O ! ~ Constance _

Amy sighs at the mention.

_Knock, Knock, Knock. _

"AMY!" She hears Ronnie yell and she rushes to open the door. "Lemme in now!" Amy throws it open, slamming it shut again after Ronnie ran in. "Oh look, you went shopping." She turns to her, looking annoyed. "You bitch." She looks around. "You went shopping without me."

"That's the least of our problems." Amy tells her, pushing her onto the sofa and sitting down next to Ronnie herself. "I told Peralta a few little white lies about you."

"What ones?" Ronnie asks, sitting straight.

"I told him that the only reason I'm still seen around you is because you need to sign the forms. And I told him that _Carlos _was the one who filled for a divorce." Ronnie glares. "And that you wouldn't sign them."

"But it's the other way around! I filled for divorce!" Ronnie exclaims. "And you don't need _me_ to sign the forms, **we** need _Carlos_ to sign." She cleared her throat. "Why is my voice so high?" Amy gives her a sarcastic thumbs up, is that even possible?

"I screwed up. I couldn't say the truth! I was scared Ronnie." She sighs. "I didn't want Peralta to think bad of me because I'm still around you. We're doing _really _good. Like amazing."

"Then tell him the truth." Ronnie states.

"He'll hate me." Ronnie gives her an 'are you kidding me' look. "Also I'm conflicted."

"What about? Has this got anything to do with me?" She asks. "'Cause if it has then I don't wanna hear it."

"It's not," Ronnie nods. "Y'know how when Peralta and I fake dated?"

"Yep, it was only two weeks ago y'know." She does a 'clean slate' sign with her hand. "End of."

"Well we pretended we lived together. But now I'm constantly here, I've only been home once this month. And that was to get clean clothes." Amy tells her. "What should I do?"

"Well, tell him it's time for you to go back and if he relents he wants you to stay." Amy nods, understanding. "If not, he doesn't."

"You're right."

"Carlos and I were only dating for a month before we moved in together." Ronnie points out. "Do that with the little Jewish boy."

* * *

He covers her eyes with his hands. "Guess who?"

"I don't know." Amy pretends. "Is it Terry?" She asks. He laughs.

"Close." He thinks about it for a second. "Enough."

"Is it Boyle?" She asks again.

"Getting hotter." He realizes his words. "Figuratively."

"Peralta?" She guesses, and he cheers. He spins her chair around to face him. "Oh look! I was right."

He kisses her softly and slips something to her hand. "Look what this is." He states. It's an envelope, a big yellow one. "You'll like it."

"I'm sure I will." She opens it up. "Who's it from? You?" Her tone got worried. "Crushing debt, you can't-" He silences her with a peck.

"Nope, Ronnie." He tells her. "She handed it to me and walked off." She takes what was in the envelope out.

"Train tickets?" She asks. "To Boston, Philadelphia, Washington, North Carolina and Atlanta." Jake takes them from her. "How could she afford this?" Amy asks, taking another look in the envelope. "Oh, there's a note." She pulls it out.

_Here, visit the family. Ronnie should have given this to you after she's arranged for you two to have some time off. ~ Ross (daddy to you Amy!) _

"What does it say?" Jake asks, looking at the different tickets. "I didn't look inside. I assumed it was for you..."

"It's from my dad, he wants us to visit the family." She shrugs. "I'm gonna go and talk to Holt." She stands and goes to his office, knocking on his door lightly.

"Come in." Holt calls and she steps inside, closing the door behind her.

"Sir, I have come to the understanding that detective Peralta and I are to have time off." He nods. "I believe it's been confirmed."

"Yes, next week. You are supposed to be gone for an estimate of three weeks-"

"Three weeks?" She yells, it kind of hurt her throat. "That's a long time sir." She try's to catch her breath. "I would stay with each sibling for two days?"

"I believe so." Holt seemed way too cool about this, but who was Amy to judge.

* * *

That's how she ended up on the train to Boston, Philadelphia, Washington and Atlanta. Well to Philadelphia first, she was going to see her brother Carlos and other brother Diego. Then it was to Washington to see Jasper and Tate, Atlanta for Andrew and Shane. Lastly Boston for her father, mother (Constance) and brother Neal.

It was so many people, she knew some of their addressees, is that even a word? She knew that Carlos and Diego had no hope in sharing a house for her, no matter what. Shane would be happy to share with Andrew, plainly because they shared the same interest in everything.

Jasper and Henry obviously would share, just for her. Jasper unwillingly, Tate more willing but not happy about it. His daughter, Bonnie Roisin (Bo for short) would welcome them though. She'd force her father, she could apparently be very scary.

In Boston it was a different story... her dad would definitely _not _share a house with her mother, that's the whole point in a divorce. Neal would offer up and she'd take it, plainly because she hated her mother. It was a good thing her mom was in Brooklyn when she'd be in Boston.

Jake tapped her shoulder lightly, getting her attention. "Who are we seeing in Philadelphia?" He asks, knees up to his chest.

"My brothers Diego and Carlos." He nods, giving her a tired thumbs up. "We'll probably spend more time with Diego though..." She trails off. "Carlos is kind of an ass." She fiddles with her earring in her ear.

"How so? Isn't Carlos the one who was with Ronnie?" He asks, she told him the truth. He didn't seem too mad and he understood why she did it, best boyfriend ever dance came shortly after though. It was the price she had to pay for lying. "Maybe we can get him to sign the divorce papers?"

"That's why Ronnie gave them to me." She yawns, covering her mouth with her hand. "Said she hoped we could help or she's getting a lawyer." She gives him a 'what can you do' motion with her arms. "Won't make much difference. My dad would pay for it and then when Carlos was forced to sign he'd be really pissed off and they'd have a big blow out... again." She shrugs. "More fuel to the fire I guess.""Help?" She stares at him for a moment before he shakes his head.

"Yeah you're on your own." She chuckles a little and goes into her travel bag, she pulls out his phone and he reaches out for it. "Gimme."

"Nope." She opens the lock. "Why is you cover picture of me and you?" She asks, showing it to him and he smiles sheepishly.

"That a problem?" She shakes her head and kisses his cheek. "Good. 'Cause it ain't going." He turns sideways and leans on her arm, playing with her free hand.

"Hey Jake?" He looks up at her, still playing with her hand. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." He jokes and she smiles down at him. "Sure." She sighs and he looks worried. "I live for you to ask me questions." She sighs again. "You OK?"

"Do you want me to leave your apartment?" She asks, taking the plunge. He sits up straight, looking at her in confusion. "Did you hear me alright?" She asks, there were some little kids playing noisily earlier on so she was scared they came back just as she decided to ask.

"Yeah I heard you fine." She nods and bites down on her thumb nail. "Why are you asking now?" He asks after a minutes silence.

"Scared I guess. It's just things are going so well, I didn't want to freak you out and make you go crazy." She tells him, setting down his phone. "I don't want to lose this." He nods. "Do you want me to stay-"

"Yes." He states. "Move in with me." He exclaims, probably too loud because an elderly lady turned her face in their direction. "As long as your OK with that..."

"I am, I am, I was just so nervous, so nervous, so nervous." She breaths out a sigh of relief. "Glad to get that from my chest."

* * *

Diego had greeted them with open arms, introducing Jake to his wife and children. Both little girls ran into their aunts arms, claiming how much they missed her. Diego introduced Jake to Carlos, who stood there in silence. Jake wasn't sure whether or not he was actually stable, his demeanor didn't scream yes.

Jake had to admit, exploring Philadelphia was cool. Loud but cool, he enjoyed watching Amy's facial reaction change when her brother spoke, how her eyes lit up when she saw certain things. "Your brother has a nice house." Jake claimed, looking out the window. Amy came over, nightgown on and all, she sat on the window seat with him and drew back the curtains more. "Great view." She nods, leaning her head back on the wall.

"Big window." She states, opening it a little. "Are you OK?" He looks at her for a moment and decides he can't lie to her. "You seemed off today." He really couldn't when she had that look on her face.

"I'm not OK." She looked so confused, he finally understood what Gina meant about her face looking so funny when she looked confused. Head cocked to the side, he's so mature he doesn't laugh at that word anymore... in front of kids and Amy at least. "Carlos." She sighs and puts her head in her hands. "What the hell?"

"He's ex jail bird." She shakes her head in her hands. "I knew he'd do something."

"He didn't-"

"He always screws my relationships up." She states, standing and walking off. Jake just kept on forming silent words with his mouth.

* * *

Washington was a happier place to be. Tate took them to the momentum _and _the white house. He worked as a security guard there so it was easier than most to get a tour.

He was of corse claiming to be the best brother ever.

Until...

He asked about Ronnie, Bo had no idea what he was talking about. That was because she was/ is five, which meant she hadn't ever seen Ronnie... Amy was hoping to keep it that way.

And Jake just try's to wrap his head around it all... Like a usual man... / Peralta.


End file.
